


Pierced

by julianqueena



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: AU in which Juliana's ears aren't pierced, Ear Piercings, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Juls is scared and Val helps her, because they are so gay they need to come up with a whole scenario just so they can hold hands, hand holding, oblivious baby gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julianqueena/pseuds/julianqueena
Summary: In which Val realizes that Juls doesn't have her ears pierced and Juls mostly agrees to do it because Val offers to hold her hand.Disclaimer: I myself don't have pierced ears, so please excuse my possibly inaccurate description of the piercing.
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Pierced

“Juls,” Valentina said, trying to get her best friend’s attention as they changed back into their clothes after swimming. Juliana turned around to face Valentina, who was holding out the most gorgeous gold necklace with a red tassel attached to it.  
“It’s a necklace for you,” Valentina said, giving it to her.  
“Val, you didn’t have to get me anything, I’m not used to getting gifts,” Juliana replied.  
“Do you like it, though?” Valentina asked.  
“Of course I like it, it’s a beautiful necklace,” Juliana said.  
“Well, if you like it, you can take it, you just have to say thank you.” Valentina stared at her best friend with the puppy-dog eyes that no one, especially not Juliana, could deny.  
Juliana sighed, finally relenting. “Thank you.” Val squealed in response and put the necklace on Juliana.  
“You know what? I have the most gorgeous earrings that go perfectly with that necklace, let me go get them.” Just as Val turned to get the earrings, Juls grabbed her arm.  
“I don’t have my ears pierced, Val,” Juls said.  
“Really?” Val asked incredulously.  
“Yeah, really. To Chino, the only thing worse than having a baby was having a baby girl, and piercing my ears would have solidified the fact that he was doubly cursed with a child, and a female one at that. Lupe didn’t feel like arguing because, you know, she had just had a baby.”  
Val pouted. “Do you want to get your ears pierced?”  
“Honestly, it’s never been something I’ve thought about. Do you think I should?”  
“If you want to, then yeah, but it’s your choice, Juls. I’ll be here for you no matter what you decide to do, and if you decide to get your ears pierced, you can squeeze my hand if it hurts.”  
At that moment, a lightbulb went off in Juliana’s head. Her feelings for her best friend were veering more into the “love” category every minute and the thought of Val holding her hand excited her even more than all of the earrings she would now be able to wear.   
“You know what? I’m going to do it,” Juls declared.  
“You sure?” Val asked.  
“Yeah, I’m sure,” Juls confirmed. Val started jumping up and down and hugging Juls tight, and in that moment, Juls knew that however much pain she would be in after the piercing paled in comparison to Val’s unbridled joy at being the one to help her through it all.  
***  
The next day, Val and Juls went to the mall to get Juliana’s ears pierced. They soon found themselves standing in front of the wall of piercing earrings.  
“What earrings do you want, Juls?” Val asked.  
“I’m not sure, what do you think?”  
“Let me phrase it this way: what type of earrings do you like best?”  
Juliana paused to think for a second. “I guess I’m excited to wear hoop earrings.”  
“Hoops would look incredible on you!” Val exclaimed.  
“I’ll take the small gold hoops, please,” Juliana told the person at the counter. The store employee took the gold hoop earrings off the wall behind the counter and led the girls over to the piercing area. After Juls and Val sat down, the employee cleaned and sanitized Juliana’s earlobes. Juliana grabbed Val’s hand, as the anticipatory anxiety was starting to kick in.  
“I’m right here, I promise,” Val said. “You’re so brave, Juls.”  
How does she always know exactly what to say? Juls thought to herself. If the most amazing person she’s ever known believes that she’s brave, then goddamnit, Juliana was brave and she could do anything, especially with Valentina by her side.  
“This is just going to pinch a little bit,” the employee doing the piercing said before piercing each of Juliana’s ears. Juls let out a small squeak with each poke, squeezing Val’s hand tight both times. Once the piercing was done, Juls leaned forward to look at her new earrings in the mirror.  
“They look perfect,” Val said. “I’m so proud of you. I know this must’ve been hard, but I’m so honored to have been here with you.”  
“Thank you so much for coming with me,” Juls said. After Juls paid for her piercing, she and Val went to the food court to get ice cream before going back to their respective houses.

Many years passed, and in that time, Juls and Val had realized that they were in love with one another, dated for a while, gotten married, bought a house, and adopted a puppy together. As they were going to bed one night, Juls realized that she had forgotten to take her earrings out. They were diamond studs that Val had given her for their second wedding anniversary. Juls got up and walked across the room to her dresser, where she kept her jewelry, to take off her earrings.  
“Baby, do you remember the day I got my ears pierced?” Juls asked her wife.  
“Yeah. Oh my God, that was so long ago, but I remember it really well,” Val said.  
Once Juls had taken her earrings off and put them back in her jewelry box, she slid into bed, lying on her side to face her wife. “Can I tell you a secret?” Juls asked.  
“Anything, go ahead,” Val responded, her blue eyes twinkling in the moonlight.  
“The time I got my ears pierced was around the time I started to realize that I was in love with you, and I truly wanted to be able to wear earrings, but you really convinced me to get them pierced when you offered to hold my hand during the piercing.” Juliana was glad that it was dark enough that her wife wouldn’t see her profusely blushing.  
“Well, I really wanted you to get your ears pierced partially so I could get you as many earrings as possible, but partially because I wanted to hold your hand, too,” Val confessed.  
“Holy shit, we’re gay,” Juls said.  
“I know, right?” Val responded. “Why couldn’t we have just held hands the normal way?”  
“Eh, that lacks the excitement and sexual tension of coming up with a whole scenario just so we could have physical contact with each other,” Juls said.  
“But we don’t need an excuse now, though, right?” Val asked.  
“Right,” Juls confirmed, kissing Val on the lips. And that moment further solidified what Juls had known since she saw Val crying on that park bench all those years ago: every bit of pain she had ever been in and would ever experience would be worth it, as long as Val was the one who held her hand through it all.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the time my crush found out I didn't have pierced ears and was really surprised, and one of my friends said I should let her take me to get them done so I could hold her hand during the piercing. Such a scenario never happened in real life (she's straight and I'm too chicken to talk to her anyway), but I thought it was at least somewhat in character for our girls, so I went ahead and wrote it.
> 
> As always, feedback is always welcome! Leave a comment or find me on Tumblr as julianqueena!


End file.
